Yo también puedo sufrir
by Gaby007
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un perturbado magi tiene pesadillas? Nada bueno, nada bueno... Porque incluso Judal las puede tener. Cuando un amor no puede lograrse, incluso a Judal le aflije. Pero, ahora es libre. ¿Entonces porqué? ¿Porque esa maldita mujer tiene que seguir perturbandolo aún muerta? Pero no importa... Porque aquél beso, fué de lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. SinJu


Aviso que la historia me pertenece completamente, pero los personajes de Magi pertenecen a Ohtaka, o bien al manga de Magi.

Este oneshot MUY posiblemente tenga una continuación, pero eso dependerá de los reviews -o bien, aceptación- que reciba de su parte, ¡pero en verdad espero se disfrute!

**Yo también puedo sufrir.**

« Sus párpados lentamente comenzaron a alzarse de forma lenta, un ardor en su ojo derecho le hizo volver a cerrarlos con fuerza y encorvarse en su sitio. Se siente molido, ¿es que le han dado una paliza? El joven probó con volver a abrir sus ojos de forma lenta, mucho más cuidadoso que antes.

Pues la obscuridad era total, apretó sus labios e intentó moverse, pero falló. ¿Estaba encadenado?

No tardó demasiado en enterarse de que era así, y no con cualquier cadena sino una que justamente le bloqueaba el magoi, obviamente no tenía su varita ahora. Chistó la lengua.

Una ligera luz le llamó la atención, después otra y otra, eran rukhs, rukhs negros que intentaban volver a su cuerpo, pero las cadenas y su asqueroso campo se lo impedían. El magi apretó los puños y luchó en cuanto un solo lugar llego a su memoria, y pronto el como uno de aquellos hombres le cogió de la trenza para darle un puñetazo que incluso rompió su borg.

Ya sabe en donde está. Y está totalmente indefenso, aquello no le gustaba nada.

Comenzó a escuchar murmureos a su alrededor, aunque no lo admitía se sintió un poco acojonado cuando lo identificó como rezos, aquello solo le confirmó que sí era el lugar que tenía en mente.

Joder, Al-Sarmen. Sintió el deseo de chillar tan fuerte como pudiera y retorcerse para intentar escapar. Ya sabe lo que le espera si se oponía, incluso se negó a levantar la mirada, solo tensó los brazos y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

Judal no era un magi que sintiera miedo siempre, pero en esta ocasión estaba asustado, y bastante. Sabía que aquéllos hombres eran capaces de todo y no les importaría lastimarlo gravemente, qué mal que se enterasen que no podía morir de esa manera.

De alguna u otra manera, Judal siempre será utilizado, y si algún día llega a morir por mero gusto de alejarse de esta vida impuesta por asquerosos humanos, que lo remplazarían con el siguiente magi que nacería tras su muerte.

Una luz se encendió frente a él, después dos a sus lados y asi continuamente hasta que la habitación entera se iluminó, para su desgracia sí que era el lugar que tenía en mente. ¡Por Solomón, conoce este lugar desde que era un crío, de ambos lados! Él también había visto y disfrutado como torturaban a la gente, pero cuando le tocó su primera vez como el torturado, no le pareció tan gracioso.

¿Pero porque, cómo se han enterado…?

No era nada agradable cuando te pateaban y no podías hacer nada, pero eso fué cuando crío, ahora que es casi un adulto, ¿Qué tanto le harán?

Tragó duro al imaginarlo, y cerró sus ojos con pesar. Mientras el resto de los miembros rezaban a "Su padre", el magi se quedó totalmente quieto. Ya solo podía esperarlo sin decir nada, no podía salir así. Su cuerpo se arqueó de repente en cuanto alguien tomó su top y su manto para arrancárselos del cuerpo, el magi ahogó la respiración y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, no quería dar un espectáculo tan placentero a todos los cerdos que le rodeaban.

La luz se intensificó, incluso con sus párpados cerrados lo notó, entonces los murmureos cesaron, ligeros "Chist" entre ellos fue lo único que escuchó.

Abrió sus ojos, pero antes de ver quien fue quien le quitó la ropa de esa manera, liberó un largo grito de dolor cuando el mismo sujeto desenvainó su espalda para obsequiarle una larga cicatriz en la parte superior de su espalda, pasando incluso por uno de sus omoplatos, y agregando una más a su "colección".

Apretó con más fuerza la mandíbula, haciendo rechinas sus dientes también, las risas le hicieron sonrojarse incluso en ese momento. ¡No quiere gritar, no quiere otorgarles más diversión aún!

A esa herida le siguió otra, y otra más, y así continuamente, ya su espalda dejó de ser de aquél limpio y tierno blanco para teñirse del carmesí brillante de su propia sangre, y cada vez más al magi le costaba callarse. Nadie le ayudaba, escuchaba comentarios sobre aquello y risas por su desgracia, seguir conteniendo el dolor era ya algo casi imposible ya que la persona tras él no se detenía, y las heridas eran cada vez más profundas.

— Oh, gran oráculo del imperio Kou. Admite tu pecado ante nuestro gran padre.

Le dijo alguien a su espalda, pero el magi nada más sentir que el daño se detenía se inclinó hacia adelante. Ahora estaba sentado sobre sus muslos, con los brazos alzados por las cadenas y la frente tocando el suelo, estaba jadeando también, le dolía a horrores su espalda.

— Me besé con…el rey Sinbad. —Alcanzó a decir con cierta dificultad, poco después volvió a tragar saliva.

— ¡Qué deshonra!

— ¡Seguro ha pasado más que un beso!

— ¡Deshonra a nuestro gran padre, el oráculo ha sido mancillado, debemos hacerle saber a Gyokuen-sama!

Apretó una vez más la mandíbula y se esforzó por alzar la cabeza lentamente, un pie le impidió esto al volver a empujarlo al suelo. Ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver con odio al sujeto, ¿es que aún iba a seguir?

Abrió su boca en cuanto lo sintió de nuevo, ¡la espada, la maldita espada! Liberó un bajo gimoteo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

No los cerraba por una única razón.

Porque Judar tenía miedo de no volver a despertar. »

Apenas la consciencia volvió a su cuerpo el magi se incorporó con rapidez, empujando las sabanas con violencia.

— ¡Maldita arpía, aún muerta me sigues perturbando!

El magi cogió la almohada para tirarla por ahí, poco después se tomó la cara con las manos y suspiró largamente, para después morder su labio inferior. Lo sentía, el ardor en sus ojos y sus mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando. No había llorado desde que le dijo a Sinbad sobre sus padres.

— Maldita vieja…

Estos recuerdos (sería demasiado bueno que fueran solo sueños) le seguían acosando hasta el día de hoy.

**¿Next?**

¡Bueno, bueno, pero apaguen ya esas antorchas, el motolov, y todos esos rollos! Lo sé, demasiado... para cortarse las venas (?) pero estoy descubriendo que ese tema se me da bastante bien, mejor que el NaruSasu.

¡Espero este pequeño oneshot tenga su aceptación, sé que el comienzo es feo, pero recuerden que ha sido solo un sueño! La realidad puede ser otra. ¿Y qué es esto? ¡SinJu!

La continuación seguro les hará derretirse.


End file.
